Contract with Zatanna
by BatMoon
Summary: Flash decided to make a deal with Zatanna, because the multi-colored wings Shayera is really fun. But in response to Zatanna offers Flash to fulfill one of her desire. Only she does not know what Flash is in love with Batman for a long time...


A/N: Hi. I decided to write another fanfic for the Justice League, because a fun idea for a long time did not let me rest. And this is Wally and Bruce. Yes, I'm a big fan of this pairing. Well, Zatanna and tricks, of course.  
And I apologize to traditional readers for the errors in the text, because English is not my native language. I will be glad if you give me on them, try to fix it.

Wally never and under no circumstances will communicate with Zatanna.  
Oh, if only he knew what could end his silly joke, he would not now sat, tightly locked in her small room located in the Watchtower, and shaking with fear, expecting at any moment an attack is extremely angry Hawkgirl.  
True, Wally could have imagined that Shayera is unlikely to be here right now, because Zatanna is currently not interested in his death. This is reassuring. But, nevertheless, he was nervous, and so walked in circles around the room like clockwork.  
Because according to his contract with Zatanna he was ... Oooh, yet it is better not to think about it! But Wally could not help but think about it. Because J'onn already summoned him to a conference room, where he waited patiently for teammates. And, of course, Batman.  
Hardly thinking of Batman, Wally frantically flushed and exhausted, collapsed on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. At the moment, he would even prefer to die from blunt Shayera, because it was better than the upcoming meeting with the Dark Knight ...  
But despite the gloomy thoughts, Wally allowed himself to smile, remembering how just a few minutes ago, he accidentally spilled as if a magic liquid on the wings of Hawkgirl. Shayera and certainly was not happy. But when he was worried about such trifles when it comes to jokes?  
Yes, he's always dreamed to do it, even despite the fact that it was a very stupid idea. And it is very risky. But on the other side of the wings Hawkgirl always been so boring! And of course, Wally could not resist the temptation to paint them in a bright color. Moreover, that very soon he presented such a case.  
He caught Zatanna in the dining room Watchtower and persuaded her to take part in this little venture. And she agreed, but with the condition, which Wally would not want to remember at the moment, but ...  
But who knew that he was a little too far with the magic fluid? And instead of the expected beautiful bright lemon colored wings will calling Shayera rainbow coloring? However, it was fun. Although it is extremely foolish. And, of course, risky. But it was worth it! You should have seen stunned faces of Batman, Superman, Diana, Green Lantern and Green Arrow. Which is in sharp contrast with the stern-faced Hawkgirl, when it came to the point of focus. Yes, Shayera definitely wanted to kill him, but Wally had disappeared even before she had brought his mace over his head. He even managed to take a picture for memory. Yes The Speed Force is cool!  
But, anyway, it is high time to appear before his comrades in the conference room and perform a contract entered into with Zatanna. She even asked for the occasion of Superman, so he allowed her to attend a meeting of the founders of the League. And Superman is allowed, not even knowing what agreed. Wally snorted grimly. On the one hand it is literally bursting with curiosity, because the reaction to the new Superman, his joke is better than multi-colored feathers Hawkgirl, but then again ... Although if Zatanna thinks that this action will be distasteful to Wally, she is mistaken. His heart just at the thought of it starts pounding in my chest. Yes, Wally would be easy to fulfill the request of Zatanna, but the others are unlikely to appreciate it ... And Batman ... Wally is not sure that will survive after this. However, if he refuses the deal, Zatanna in the long term it will turn into something nasty.  
Wally sighed and got out of bed as slowly as possible. Right now he wanted to make the time dragged on like all normal people. But it was not possible because Wally even against their own will, moved faster than normal.  
Passing the door of his own room, long hallway, turn right, still a long hallway, turn left, another long corridor, Wally finally came to the conference room. But despite this it seemed to him that he had done this a long way too fast. However, as soon as he walked to the door to the conference room, she quietly opened, and he slowly walked slowly into the room. For a large round table meetings were Diana, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Hawkgirl and Zatanna. Batman was standing next to a huge monitor, on which were depicted any scheme. The Dark Knight is not even looked at Wally when he came in, but others immediately drew attention to it. All except Diana. Wally swallowed nervously. He knew that Diana is now only looks at Batman. Everyone knows that she is in love with him, but Batman is clearly not interested in it. The thought was uncomfortable riders. But even more uncomfortable was Wally when he noticed a sly smile, and Zatanna angry face Shayera. Apparently, tangarianka still has not forgiven him his many-colored feathers. But now Wally did not care. For him now there was only Batman. Only Bruce. Wally finally decided to do something for what has come here.  
- You're late, - said the icy voice Batman and turned to look at an angry driver who was unusually quiet.  
- Yes - did not deny Wally and quickly reduced the distance between himself and the Dark Knight, winking one eye seeing Zatanna. It made him smile. After all, he knew what to do and with no apparent hint of a sorceress. The truth is now Wally could die from the hands of Diana, but he never lost hope that this game is worth it...  
Meanwhile, Bruce looked at him questioningly, obviously going to say something sharp, and Wally did not wait for this moment. He quickly stuffed my mouth a little dumbfounded billionaire with a kiss. Tender, passionate and full of love ...  
Wally was surprised when I realized that Bruce tells him the same and sudden fainting Superman was no longer so important...


End file.
